Shear Torture
Shear Torture was the sixth episode of Season 8 of The King of Queens, also the 177th overall episode in the series. Co-written by Nick Bakay and David Bickel, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on October 24, 2005. Synopsis Carrie becomes jealous of Doug's relationship with his attractive hairdresser. Meanwhile, Spence is excited to go to a Fantasy Fest with Lou Ferrigno, but when Adam West also agrees to go, Spence must decide between the two. Storyline Spence wants to go to a Fantasy Fest with Lou Ferrigno but dumps him after Adam West agrees to go to the Fest with Spence. Meanwhile Doug frequently visits a very pretty hairdresser. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Jerry Stiller (Arthur) is credited, but does not appear in the episode. #At one point in the episode, an outside shot of the New York Subway station is shown, with a billboard advertisement for "Catch Up with Ricki Lake," hosted by actress and talk show host, Ricki Lake, who played Doug's sister, Stephanie Heffernan, on six episodes from 2000-2001. #The Buick Regal that Lou Ferrigno is driving has a New York license plate of VLC 222. #The movie that is announced on the "movie phone" when Doug "fake calls" Danny is The Brothers Grimm (2005, Gilliam). #Cameo: Stan Lee does a cameo as Eugene the hairdresser. #While Doug is getting his haircut and Carrie comes in his beautician goes to cut his sideburns with a pair of clippers. When she does the side closest to the camera you can see she is holding the clippers backwards and it's cutting face is away from Doug. Goofs ;Continuity #When Doug, Danny and Lori are talking in the salon, the black cover-up jumps from Lori's hand to a chair between shots. #When Deacon takes his first piece of pizza, it is large enough he needs to use both hands. In the next shot, without enough time to have eaten a significant amount of the slice, he can just be seen reaching for his beer. #When Carrie grabs the phone from Doug, she puts both hands on it. In the next shot, only her right hand is on it. #Position of Carrie's hands when she gets the massage at the gym. #Deacon takes a bite of his pizza, in the next shot there is no bite taken out of his slice. #Doug spills some pizza on himself while eating with Danny and Deacon. He opens his water bottle to clean himself up, leaving the lid off. The lid is replaced on the bottle between shots without anyone picking it up. #When Spence asks Ferrigno what he's doing on the date of the convention, Ferrigno's arms are out in front of him. In the next shot, they are at his sides. Shortly after, when Ferrigno specifies no green makeup or purple pants, he raises both hands. In the next shot, only his left is raised. ;Miscellaneous * When the hairdresser gives Doug a hand held mirror to check out the back of his hair, he doesn't swing around in the chair to see his hair in the large wall mirror. Instead, he holds it up to see the rear of the store and sees Carrie standing there. Scene excerpt from "Shear Torture" ;Quotes ---- has decided not to take Lou Ferrigno to a Sci-Fi convention because Adam West agreed to go *'Adam West:' If you ran into Bill Shatner this morning, would you have dumped me too? *'Spence:' I want to say "no," but I'm so weak. *'Adam West:' This is why me, Lou, Bill, and Lee Majors look out for each other. To protect ourselves from pasty-faced opportunists such as yourself. ---- *'Spence:' Yeah, Fantasy Fest '05 is a geekfest. That's why 3 different hobbits are showing up. ---- hairdresser is a very pretty woman *'Carrie:' When we got married, you took a sacred vow to me. *'Doug:' To do what, only get my hair cut by ugly people? ---- lines Doug *'Lou Ferrigno:' We hear you have a hot hairdresser. *'Adam West:' We want in! ---- Connections ;References *''Batman'' (1966-68 ABC-TV series) - Spence calls Adam West "Batman". *''Star Trek'' (1966-69 NBC-TV series) - Spence tells Lou Ferrigno he's a loser with Spock ears. *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1978-82 CBS-TV series) - Spence asks Lou Ferrigno to a Fantasy Fest because he used to be the Hulk *''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990 film) - Carrie calls Doug's hairdresser "Edward Scissorboobs". *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (TV series) - Is mentioned by Doug. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Mary Castro as Giselle (uncredited) *Lou Ferrigno as Himself *Nikki Tyler-Flynn as Lisa *Jenna Gering as Lori *Jason Packham as Brad *Bree Michael Warner as Shira *Adam West as Himself (Special guest star) *Stan Lee as Eugene the Hairdresser (cameo, uncredited) More external links * Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes